


Not Forgotten

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: The Young Wolf will remember for him.
Kudos: 13





	Not Forgotten

"Banshee! We got it back."

Banshee-44 looks up as the Young Wolf and their Ghost approach. "Got what?"

"Cayde's gun! We recovered the Ace of Spades." Ghost beams as his Guardian unholsters the weapon and holds it out for his inspection. "Uldren Sov won't be using it anymore!"

"Huh...shouldn't Cayde have that?"

The Young Wolf stiffens, looking from him to their Ghost in confusion as he floats closer, "Banshee, Cayde's gone."

"Gone? Gone where? He'd have told me if he was leaving the Tower." He touches his chin thoughtfully. "He wouldn't leave without his Ace."

The Young Wolf sets the Ace of Spades on the counter between them before reaching across and touching his forearm gently.

"Uldren Sov killed him, Banshee." They say softly, "He's gone."

Banshee stares at them for a long moment. He blinks and looks down at the weapon between them. "It's a fine weapon."

Ghost and his Guardian exchange a concerned look, "Banshee, did you hear what they said?"

"Fine weapon," he repeats softly, picking up the gun and inspecting it, "Cayde-6 owns this - he should have it."

"I don't think he understands," Ghost remarks quietly.

The Young Wolf shakes their head, gently laying their hand over Banshee's. He pays them no mind, almost as if he's forgotten they're there.

"At least he remembers Cayde," they say at last.

"For now," Ghost returns sadly, "But he'll forget him, too."

"Then we'll remember for him."

_For Cayde._

\----------------


End file.
